Dragon Ball Z: Future Imperfect
by Narek
Summary: Babidi returns and so does Trunks. How do you think this is going to turn out.


Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction-Future Imperfect

**Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction-Future Imperfect**

It was a normal day for the mighty Saiyan warrior Goku when he got news that there was a disturbance downtown. According to the news, there were people blowing up everything that they could see. He made up his mind to go there and stop them. His son, Gohan, was with him when he heard the news and so he went with him to go face them. Luckily, they weren't the only ones who thought that way. When they arrived, they found their friends Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo. Also there was Goku's ally and fellow Saiyan, Vegeta who was not exactly a friend but over the years they had become allies in the fight against evil. He and Vegeta used to be bitter enemies, fighting all the time, but as time passed they fought together. Vegeta used to be always hard core but he eventually married Bulma, one of Goku's long time friends, and they had a son, Trunks. Goku's youngest son, Goten, and Trunks were good friends and they were powerful in their own right. However, they were not there at this time but they were always ready to help. When it came to Vegeta, now, he was still powerful and at times proud but deep down he cared for his family. He would never say it out loud but his family and the others knew how he really felt. With all this help, they all went to face the goons. There were three of them and they were all big and brawny. What also stuck out to them, about them, was that they all had golden wrist bands on them and the bands had a big red jewel right on the top of it. When they arrived and saw them, Goku immediately told them to stop but as usual, they completely ignored them and went at them, attacking. They all fought for awhile each taking them on and it seemed that these goons were not normal. They were very strong and were able to hold their own, even against Goku and Vegeta. Although, Goku and Vegeta were the two most powerful beings in the galaxy and they managed to destroy one of the goons before, all of a sudden, they all heard a small squeaky voice.

"Stop!" it yelled and the goons immediately stopped, having recognized the voice. The others stopped as well as they watched their aggressors back away and go behind the one who had spoken. Goku and the others had to look twice to make sure they knew who they were looking at. They were all shocked to see him because he was suppose to be dead, it was their former ultimate enemy Buu's, former master, Babidi.

"Well, well, well, no welcome back for an old friend," Babidi said in his unique shriek and annoying voice.

"We were never friends Babidi," Goku said angrily and Babidi faked looking hurt.

"How are you alive?" Tien asked.

"Oh, that, well you don't think I wouldn't have safe guards put in place in the unfortunate event of my untimely demise. Although, it just took a lot longer than I expected for me to be reborn again," Babidi explained.

"What do you want?" Vegeta seethed.

"What have I always wanted, I want the world and a sizable chunk of the galaxy," Babidi replied, laughing his annoying laugh.

"You know we'll stop you," Goku said.

"Oh, you'll try, but that's why I have these here and thanks to my trusty I-Yensh bracelets, my warriors are stronger than even super Saiyans and not to mention, completely loyal to me, I wouldn't want a repeat of that Buu catastrophe now would I." Everyone just stared at him, wondering what the next move would be. As it was, the next move was Babidi's and he nodded to his henchmen who took his cue and attacked once more. They all fought and it appeared that Babidi was right, his men were very powerful. Since they were, the ones who could turned into Super Saiyans did and that seemed to give them the upper hand. This seemed to just annoy Babidi, not frighten him, he just seemed to sigh.

"You know, I knew Super Saiyans could be a problem, especially you two," he said, pointing to Goku and Vegeta, "but luckily I did think ahead and although it took a lot of work, I got what I was after."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta spat and Babidi smiled.

"It's a little surprise for you, Vegeta, call it a little future shock," Babidi said, still smiling.

"Alright, I've had enough of this," Vegeta said and he went straight at Babidi but before he got there, he was stopped short by a sword piercing the air, nearly hitting him but sticking ahead of him in the ground. When Vegeta looked at the sword, he was taken back because he recognized it. It took him only a few moments before he slowly looked up to where the sword had come from. As he looked up, he was stunned to see, full with I-Yensh bracelets, was his son Trunks. This son of his was older because this Trunks was different from his son of now. This Trunks he had met a long time ago when he had come back from the future to warn them about killer androids that had destroyed his time. He had come back and helped them defeat the androids and Cell, an android of immense power that it took all their power to beat. After it was all over, he had gone back to the future and he was suppose to be safe, but as it was, he wasn't

"Trunks, how?" Vegeta asked, stunned, but Trunks looked as mindless as the other henchmen. Vegeta stared at Trunks and then back to Babidi and he was angry but Babidi was smiling, evilly.

"What have you done!" Vegeta seethed.

"You know how much work I had to go through to not only get to his future but to defeat him. You should be proud Vegeta, your son put up one hell of a fight," Babidi said and Vegeta just began getting angrier by the second.

_(Flashback)_

The reconstruction after the androids attack had been well underway for a couple of months and it had gone faster with Trunks' help. His mother had also helped as well; she was building new inventions everyday that helped with the clean-up. Everyone was very glad for her and Capsule Corp.'s assistance. Trunks did a lot of the work; he was, after all, the most powerful being in the world now. All the other powerful beings, those like Goku and his father, Vegeta had been killed by the androids when they attacked. Even though he had changed that future by going to the past, he still lived in this future. He was content with the fact that somewhere he had made things better. In this time, he had his mother and she and he were very close. He had only been close to one other person and that was his mentor, Gohan, but he had been killed as well. Trunks had his regrets but now that he was older and wiser he was content with his life. All of his trials and tribulations had made him stronger and he decided long ago to take it from those he had learned from and that was to protect Earth with everything he had. Currently, Trunks had just finished a project and was heading home when he was ambushed by three thugs who looked sort of out of it and were all wearing odd looking golden bracelets.

"What do you want?" Trunks demanded, seeing as how they were between him and his way home.

"We want you, Trunks, son of Vegeta," a small squeaky voice from behind the thugs, said. Trunks couldn't see who had spoken but soon, a short individual came out from behind the goons.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Trunks asked, getting ready for a fight.

"I make it my business to know about the powerful beings everywhere and as far as what I want from you, I'm someone who needs your abilities, I'd like to introduce myself, my name is Babidi." Before Trunks could react, this Babidi character, motioned to his men to attack. Trunks went on the defensive and after awhile, it was apparent to Trunks that these were not normal thugs. To take them on, he turned into a Super Saiyan and he began to win but all of a sudden he was attacked from behind. He was knocked forward and hit the ground hard from where he was flying and fighting the henchmen. Before he could recover, all of the men piled on top of him. There were four of them now; two held his arms and the others held his legs so he couldn't move. Babidi came into view and he had a pair of the gold bracelets in his hand. Trunks fought as hard as he could but the four were very powerful. Babidi smiled as he came closer and held the manacles where Trunks could see them.

"Now, you will do as I say," Babidi said as Trunks was forced to watch as the bracelets were placed on his wrists. As they were, a sharp pain coursed through him and he felt his consciousness recede back and be replaced by a mindless automaton. He could feel his own body as it stopped fighting and he had no ability to move it anymore. It was as if he was locked inside his own body and no matter how hard he fought, he was stuck.

_(End of Flashback)_

Vegeta's anger boiled as he saw his son standing by his enemy. All he knew was that he was going to destroy these I-Yensh bracelets if it was the last thing he did. Babidi wasted no time in ordering Trunks and the others to attack. He also made it a point of fact to tell Trunks to go after Vegeta, which he did without hesitation. As he did, he and Vegeta fought and as they did, Vegeta could tell that Trunks was even stronger than before. It seemed that the manacles added to Trunks already powerful being. Vegeta tried to get through to him but it didn't seem to be working, what he was fighting now was a mindless soldier. As Goku and Vegeta fought, they knew that even they would soon be overcome and so they had to let it all go and become Super Saiyan level three. With that power boost, they were able to beat them all back. Vegeta tried to go easy on Trunks but with his strength, he was almost level three himself even if he didn't look it. Goku was able to take out one of the thugs and when that happened, Babidi seemed to rethink his plan. Soon, another one got taken out by Gohan and Piccolo. Babidi then called his men back since now; they had gone from five to three. Babidi then gathered them together and then he looked to Vegeta and the others.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll be back," he said and Vegeta never took his eyes off of Trunks as Babidi used a spell to transport them away.

Later, everyone who wasn't there with them in the first battle was filled in on what was happening. There was a lot of discussion on how to do it seeing as how the men seemed to be getting stronger as time passed. When the discussion came to Trunks, Vegeta was the one whose voice was heard the most.

"We have to do anything we can do to get those bracelets off," Vegeta said, sternly.

"We will but that seems easier said than done," Goku said.

"I don't care what it takes, he's my son," Vegeta said, saying the last bit with anger and desperation. Everyone just looked at him and knew he was right and how serious he was. They thus then began to make plans on what to do and there was a lot to prepare.

Babidi and the rest of his men, after they had left Goku and the others, reappeared in Babidi's ship. His ship, which he had used as his home, was cloaked and hidden somewhere where it could not be found by the other side. Babidi would never tell his minions, but he had underestimated the strength of the Saiyans. He knew that he would need to do something drastic in order to beat them. He knew what he had to do and so he gathered his soldiers together in a circle around him. With a few spell words, the jewel on the bracelets glowed and energy enveloped them all as more power than they ever had, was given to them. To signify their new evil power boost, they looked paler and veiny. Babidi looked at them and smiled, knowing that things were going to be very different now.

Goku, Vegeta and the others heard that the same goons were attacking the city again, so they went to meet them. When they arrived, they saw how different they all looked, they looked more crazed and they knew that Babidi must have done something to them. However, that didn't change what they had to do, so they got right into it. Vegeta, this time, threw all his might into fighting Trunks who was stronger than he had been before. They were all so much more powerful now that they all had to be on top of their game. To do that, Goku and Vegeta decided to go super Saiyan 4. With that power boost, they were just above Trunks and the others. Goku hadn't wanted too, but they were forced to destroy the other two thugs. It seemed that the longer they were under Babidi's control, the worse it was and so there was no use in trying to get the bracelets off them and have them be saved. They just hoped that after they got the manacles off Trunks, he could be saved and be okay. With the other two gone, it was just Trunks left, so they all would have helped but Vegeta said no.

"I will handle him myself," Vegeta said squaring off against Trunks and so everyone else backed off and watched. They both attacked and even at Super Saiyan 4, Vegeta was having a hard time because Trunks was fighting with fierce single minded efficiency. All Vegeta had to do was wait for the right moment which came soon after the battle began. When it did, Vegeta took full advantage of it. Vegeta managed to get behind Trunks and throw him forward. With him off balance, Vegeta did his gallant gun attack that he focused on Trunks. The only thing that Trunks could do was to block the blast but that was exactly what Vegeta had wanted him to do. Right when Trunks did so, Vegeta made it that when the blast hit Trunks' wrists; it exploded with a force ten times more than it was capable of. When the explosion occurred, it destroyed the I-Yensh bracelets and left Trunks no worse for wear, just a little off kilter. When Vegeta looked to Trunks, he seemed to be trying to get his mind together and he didn't seem to know where he was. He looked around, confused, and then saw Vegeta.

"Dad?" he asked, still feeling off.

"You're alright now son," Vegeta said and Trunks started to understand and both he and Vegeta turned to a now scared Babidi.

"What, no snide remarks anymore," Goku said and it was then that Babidi knew he had to get away before he found himself on the wrong end of an energy blast.

"You haven't seen the last of me," Babidi said and then he used a spell to escape, leaving everyone annoyed and flustered.

Later, Trunks had decided to stay awhile but soon, he knew he had to get home. According to him, Babidi had used a spell to get to his future and they used his mother's time machine to get them back to the past. Apparently, the spell to get to the future only worked once, so Trunks didn't have to worry about Babidi coming back. So, with that said, Trunks thanked them and said goodbye to everyone, especially his parents. The time he spent with them made him feel a lot better and he was finally completely glad that he had helped save this future. When he was gone, everyone else could relax, even though they knew Babidi was still out there, but he was tomorrow's problem.


End file.
